Gestational diabetes mellitus (GDM) afflicts approximately 5-12% of pregnancies. Gone untreated, the repercussions of GDM can be severe for both mother and child. Mothers with GDM are more susceptible to pre-eclampsia during pregnancy and developing type 2 diabetes after pregnancy, and children have an increased risk for elevated birth weight, delivery complications, low blood sugar or jaundice at birth, and greater likelihood of developing type 2 diabetes and obesity. If diagnosed early, GDM is amenable to treatment; however, because GDM may outwardly be asymptomatic, it often goes undetected until traditional tests such as blood glucose levels are performed after the second or third trimester of pregnancy has begun. There is a need for tests, systems, and methods for predicting the risk of development of GDM during pregnancy.